


Mother's Day

by rae_is_typing



Series: Rae's One Shots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_is_typing/pseuds/rae_is_typing
Summary: It's Mother's Day and you want to surprise your step mom, Pepper.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast, and I'm on mobile, so I'm sorry of that messes anything up

The beeping of the timer resounded through the kitchen. You stood up, quickly making your way to the oven. You pulled the oven rack out, sticking a toothpick in the chocolate cake to ensure it was cooked. 

You smiled, this was going to awesome. 

It was Mother's day, and you wanted to make it a good one for Pepper. She deserved the best. Your dad and yourself wanted to make her feel loved and appreciated. He took her out on a long weekend to Milan with baby Morgan, leaving you to take care of things at home. 

You were setting up the surprise: a nice homemade dinner with a chocolate cake and a handwritten letter from you. Nothing over the top, Pepper really valued simplicity in family affairs because of the stressful life she lead. 

You let the cake cool in the fridge as you began making the butter cream. You learned the hard way that frosting warm cake didn't end well.

After the frosting was made, you turned all you attention to the main dish: homemade lasagna. By no means were you a professional chef, but you knew your way around a kitchen, and cooking was your specialty. 

It took a couple hours, but you finally got it done. And boy, did it smell amazing.

You swiftly cleaned up the mess form the lasagna and began decorating the cake. The piping bag was steady in your hands as you twisted your wrists, creating elegant roses and a beautiful border of buttercream on the decadent chocolate cake.

You had almost finished setting everything up when FRIDAY spoke up.

"Y/N, your parents and Morgan are home and coming to the family floor right now." 

You immediately grabbed your letter and the bouquet of flowers, setting them in the center of the table. 

The gasp Pepper let out made all the work worth it. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the set up. A lovely assortment of roses, peonies, tulips and orchids sat in a vase in the middle, the food was surrounding them and plates with silverware graced the table. 

"Happy mother's day, Pepper." 

She looked back at you. You stood up, and gave her the warmest hug you could. 

You looked over her shoulder to see your dad holding baby Morgan in his arms. He nodded in a approval and gave you a small wink. 

The moment was cut short by Morgan fussing.

"C'mon, Morg. You stepped on the moment." Tony spoke, beginning to bounce the baby on his hip. Pepper chuckled taking her daughter from Tony. 

"Get her a bottle, she needs to eat. So do I, it's been a long day."

Dinner was gorgeous, everything went well. Even Morgan had her bottle and even some of the lasagna. 

The letter was what did it. She read it to herself, and burst into happy tears. She wrapped you up in a hug, kissing your head. 

Pepper,

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you've ever done for me. You've stuck with me and my dad through everything. You taught me right from wrong, helped me through drama at school, guided me through my first period, supported me through whatever endeavor, and an endless list of other things. You are the best mother I could ask for. I thank whatever is out there everyday for you. I love you, so much. Thank you. 

Love, Y/N


End file.
